Senyu: Desde otro punto de vista
by Yui Tori
Summary: ¿Qué tal si la historia fuese ser de otra forma? Sus vidas se reescribirá nuevamente para así cambiar el final. ¿Alba podrá detener a Ros-Creation- antes de que este se marche? ¿Será que nuestro héroe dejara de ser un pervertido? ¿algún día dejare de hacer preguntas? Pasen y averígüenlo :3
1. El héroe comienza su viaje

Hola, espero que sea de su agrado... :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

-errores ortográficos TT^TT

* * *

**El héroe comienza su viaje.**

Nuestro héroe estaba aburrido mirando un punto inexistente de la pizarra de yeso, de repente una idea para un nuevo dibujo se le cruzo por la mente y tomando su lápiz comenzó a dibujar. Dibujo y dibujo hasta que creó una cosa gelatinosa y lo que parecía pegajoso a la cual apodo Slime. Comenzó a colorearlo enfocando todas sus energías en aquel color azul, cuando termino comienzo a jadear para recuperar el oxigeno perdido por la fuerza realizada en colorear. Se limpia el sudor mientras sigue jadeando.

-señor héroe, ¿Por qué respira tan agitado? ¿Acaso es un pervertido?-Ros su compañero le hablo.

-¿eh? ¿No me estabas viendo? Yo estaba dibujando a un Slime_-_se defendió- ¡y deja de decirme así!-se quejo.

-ah, entonces eres un fetichista de slime_-_comento como si nada.

-¿Qué es eso de fetichista de slimes?-se quejo mientras se alborotaba los cabellos y se sonrojaba levemente.

-usted lo que quiere es enredarse con la viscosidad del Slime y manosearse, ¿cierto?-dijo Ros.

-¡Claro que no!-Alba se levanto de su asiento atrayendo la atención de todos en el salón.

-Número 45, siéntese!-dijo la maestra con seriedad.

-lo lamento señorita-comento avergonzado mientras se sentaba.

-Ah, qué bien se siente esta viscosidad, es irresistible; por eso dijo que estaba respirando tan agitado con el _Slime-_le hablo nuevamente Ros.

-¡No he dicho eso! Más bien ¿á que estás jugando?-Alba se levanto nuevamente dijo enojado, llamando.

-¡Número 45! Estas castigado! ¡Te quedas dos horas después de clases!-grito la maestra enojada.

-lo lamento-suspiro pensadamente para luego sentarse.

_Mmm ¿a que estoy jugando? Pues, es la única forma en la que tú me prestas la atención que merezco; quiero que me mires solo a mí y a nadie más._

Las clases continuaron hasta que la campana dio por terminado el día escolar, por lo que solo bastaron unos minutos para que la escuela fuera quedando bacía. Alba estaba recostado sobre la paleta de su pupitre y en poco tiempo se quedo dormido; pasaron más de las dos horas de castigo. El héroe sintió una calidez en su pecho, abrió los ojos lentamente y noto que se estaba moviendo, se alarmo un poco por lo que levanto la cabeza y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera negra.

-al fin despertó señor héroe, se quedo dormido-Ros le hablo, ya que lo llevaba en su espalda.

-Ros... ¿desde cuándo tu... me estabas esperando?-Alba avergonzado se sonrojo levemente y apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del otro.

-¿qué le hace pensar eso joven héroe?-dijo Ros, agradeciendo que el menor no viera su sonrojo.

-gracias...-susurro para luego cerrar los ojos.

-duerma bien señor héroe-sonrió el caballero mientras caminaba directo hacia la casa del castaño.

* * *

Estare publicando el proximo domingo  
Hasta la otra :3


	2. El encuentro del héroe

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho *-*

-Shipper: siiii! A mí también me recordó a Saru xDD ._. No sé porque pero quise hacer un Ros posesivo xD  
-Sarah Casguel: espero que esta continuación sea de tu agrado :3

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

-errores ortográficos TT^TT

-Alumno Y (se lee "ye" no "i")

-Alumno X (se lee "equis") es por si las dudas.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El encuentro del héroe.**

En esta ocasión el héroe se encontraba caminando por el jardín del instituto seguido por su "fiel" autodenominado caballero Ros; ambos paseaban en busca de una bodega la cual se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía un pequeño bosque.

-al parecer en la bodega que esta mas adelante y nuestra misión es sacar a unos rebeldes que se han apoderado del lugar y han aterrorizan a todo el que pasa por ahí-hablo Alba mientras caminaba a unos pasos más delante de Ros-Son muy violentos, pero trataremos de disuadirlos para que vayan a clases-continuo su monologo-aunque también escuche decir al director que si los sacaban de la bodega daría una recompensa-dijo.

Cuando encontraron la bodega resulto que había una enorme fila, la cual se disponía a sacar a los rebeldes que aterrorizaban el lugar.

-¡Mira esa fila!-Alba grito impresionado.

-Si había recompensa, esto era más que común que habría fila para entrar-Ros habló.

Ya adentro había varias personas por lo que hacían mucho ruido.

-esto no aterra nada-suspiro Alba resignado.

-Señor héroe, señor héroe-Ros le habló y le señalo un puesto de comida ambulante que estaba en el interior de la bodega-están vendiendo papas fritas.

-¿será verdad que son rebeldes?-Alba pregunto

-es cierto-Ros dijo para luego comer papas fritas.

-¡Que rápido!-el castaño lo miro sorprendido.

-si no los sacamos, alguien más los sacara-comió mas papas.

Alba camino en la bodega, pero por lo concurrido que estaba termino chocando con otros alumnos, haciéndolos enojar.

-¿discúlpenme-dijo nervioso al ver que eran de ultimo año.

-¡¿que no te fijas?!-un alumno X lo miro enojado.

-¿eres otro que cree que puede sacarnos?-comento un alumno Y mientras se acercaba al castaño.

-mira que apariencia la tuya, tan frágil; te podríamos romper en pedacitos-hablo el alumno X.

-mejor aun...-el alumno Y saco una navaja-me gustan los pequeños con apariencia frágil-sonrió per vertidamente.

-deben estar bromeando-Alba retrocedió hasta que se quedo sin salida al sentir la pared.

-ven aquí niño... te haremos sentir muy bien-comento X mientras también le seguía la corriente a Y.

-Ustedes, ¿cómo se atreven a acosar al señor héroe?-Ros habló con una seriedad que sorprendió al castaño.

-¿y si no queremos?-el alumno Y se acerco a Alba y tomándolo de la muñeca lo jalo acercándolo a si y lo beso sorprendiendo al castaño y en un acto rápido mordió su labio inferior con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar.

-aaahhgg-Alba se separo adolorido mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-¡cómo te atreves a lastimarlo!-Ros habló enfadado para luego propinarle un golpe al alumno Y dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡oye tu!-el alumno X miro a Ros. Este solo le miro de forma matadora intimidándole enseguida, por lo que se marcho.

-Señor héroe, ¿se encuentra bien?-Ros dirigió toda su atención al castaño.

-si... supongo-Alba trataba de ver cuán lastimado esta su labio inferior.

_No puede ser que hayan tocado algo que me pertenece... esto no se quedara así, tendré que cuidarlo aun más._

Ros con cuidado con la yema de sus dedos toco el labio inferior del más bajo y luego acerco su rostro al otro y le beso de forma suave, Alba se sorprendió por aquel acto pero se dejo llevar inocentemente; cuando el aire hizo falta se separaron, pero un poco antes de esto Ros lamio el labio inferior del castaño para limpiarle de toda muestra de sangre.

-¡Pe-pe-ro quien es el pervertido!-Alba dijo sonrojado.

-calma señor héroe, solo limpie su sangre; no-no creas que lo hice por ti-de serio, paso a sonrojado e incluso un fondo rosa con brillitos pareció.

-¡¿Por qué de repente actúas como un tsundere?!... mejor salgamos de este lugar-desvió la mirada sonrojado y alejándose de Ros camino hacia la salida.

Mientras Alba salía a toda prisa no se dio cuenta que una niña pasaba por ahí así que se estrello contra ella tirándola al suelo, por lo que se raspo una rodilla.

-¡ah! Disculpa, no te vi-dijo Alba.

-Señor héroe, vamos a comer unas papas fritas y luego pasemos por la enfermería-dijo Ros mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro al castaño.

-¡no trates de ser amable!-grito mientras levantaba a la niña.

-quizás ella tenía algún apuro, o iba a alguna clase urgente, o quizás directo a un examen, el cual no realizara-habló Ros mirando el cielo.

-¡No hables de esa forma!

-no, es la primera vez que siento admiración por usted-se pone serio- en verdad que me parece magnífico-hace una pausa y luego con los brazos extendidos los levanta a la altura de los hombros y sacando ambos dedos índices se comienza balacear de un lado a otro, y comienza a cantar- Lo más atroz. Una matanza repentina. Un golpe despiadado. ¡Vamos, borrón a esto! ¡hey yo!-canto.

-¡no lo vuelvas un rap!-grito el castaño.

-ahh-la niña miro el raspón en su rodilla.

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!-Alba grito.

- ahh que molesto-sin más Ros saco una venda de su bolsillo y se la coloco en la rodilla de la niña.

-me hubieras dicho que tenias una venda-dijo Alba.

-lo sé-comento mientras terminaba de colocársela.

-¿quieres algo?-El castaño miro a la niña.

-unas papas fritas-respondió.

-vez, las papas fritas son muy buenas-dijo Ros.

-¡YO NO ME METERE AHÍ DE REGRESO!-grito nuestro héroe.

* * *

Estare publicando el proximo domingo  
Hasta la otra :3


	3. El héroe se lamenta

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho *-*

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

... si esta dentro de los puntos suspensivos es un flash back

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

-errores ortográficos TT^TT

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El héroe se lamenta.**

La niña pelirosa se encontraba agradeciendo a nuestro héroe y a su fiel caballero.  
-yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-la niña se presento.  
-ahhh-Alba la miro impresionado ya que parecía una menor de 10 años.

-bueno, gracias por la venda-dijo para luego comenzar a caminar.

-¡espera!-Alba corrió para alcanzarla pero en el proceso se tropieza y cae al suelo junto con la menor debajo de él quedando en una posición indecorosa.

-¡señor héroe!-la voz de Ros se notaba enojo y estaba a punto de quitar al castaño de la pelirosa cuando de repente apareció un maestro.

-¡Alba! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!-el maestro se acerco rápido al nombrado y tomándolo del brazo lo jalo y se lo llevo encerrándolo en el aula de castigo.

...

-¡Madre! ¡Escucha madre!-Alba de unos 10 años se acerco corriendo a su madre-Fui aceptado en la escuela de "Senyu"-dijo emocionado.

-¿eh? ¿De veras?-la madre se levanto de su silla y se acerco al castaño-¡que maravilloso! Hoy vamos a celebrar.

-te voy a recompensar por todo lo que has hecho por mí-dijo decidido el pequeño héroe.

-Estoy ansiosa -sonrió la madre.

...

-¡¿por qué tengo que recordar eso?! ¡Maldición!-decía mientras trataba de escapar pero la puerta estaba cerrada con pasador-no dejare que esto termine aquí-de repente su decisión se esfumo y comenzó a llorar-alguien... que alguien me ayude...

-vine a salvarte-se escucho una voz conocida para el castaño.

-¿eh?-abrió los ojos y miro a al pelinegro mirándolo desde la ventana-¡Ros!-grito.

-¡hablas muy alto!-en un rápido movimiento lo noqueo de un golpe-...- lo volvió a golpear esta vez pateándolo para que no escapara.

-¿Por qué...?-susurro Alba mientras sentía que el alma se le iba.

-lo siento, pensé que podría ser una oportunidad-se excuso Ros

_Lo tienes bien merecido por haber hecho lo que hiciste, a pesar de ser un accidente diste entender otra cosa la cual me concierne castigarte; solo debes permanecer a mi lado, y no debes atacar a nadie más, ya que me provocaras a hacer cosas indebidas._

-Esto nos une-la expresión de Ros se torno seria.

-no quiero sentir una unión por esto-Alba traro de levantarse a pesar del dolor.

-Dejemos la broma y salgamos por la ventana-la señalo, suspirando levanto al castaño sin hacer esfuerzo alguno-señor héroe, se lo diré una sola vez-la voz de Ros sonaba demandante, mientras apresaba la cintura del mas bajo con ambos brazos atrayendo su cuerpo- usted me pertenece-poso una mano sobre su mejilla.

-¿eh? ¡¿Oye?!-de repente el héroe sintió sus mejillas arder, por la emociones a flote, puede que el no lo viera pero Ros veía a un lindo Alba sonrojado-¡¿Qué intentas decir?!-se soltó del agarre del más alto y retrocedió hasta llevar a la ventana y caer por esta accidentalmente.

-¡AHH!-grito pensando que era una gran altura pero resulto que apenas si había caído medio metro pero con la cara contra el suelo-¿eh? ¿Estoy afuera?-se levanto-¿presidenta?-la miro.

-Así es, la presidenta-Ros salto de la ventana-me pidió que te rescatara-dijo.

-pero ahora soy un fugitivo-dijo alterado el castaño.

-¡así no vas a tener antecedentes!-el pelinegro le miro.

-¡no los quiero! Además, ¡¿Qué haces tú con la presidenta?! ¡Ella nos acusara con el director!-grito alterado.

-este, yo no estoy tratando de acusarles; es cierto que mi abuelo, es el ex-director, Luchimedes, está un poco trastornado queriendo imponer orden excesivo en la escuela. Entonces resulta que mi padre como director actual trata de mantener todo en calma, pero luego están mis primos... que no ayudan para nada en la escuela-dijo avergonzada.

-¡entonces tu familia es la culpable!

-¡detente, héroe! ¡No ataques a la presidenta! Ella está tratando de asumir la responsabilidad de su familia-el guerrero defendió a la presidenta.

-¿eh?

-¡la tiraste al suelo dos veces! Así que debemos ayudarle-Ros le hecho la culpa en cara

-está bien. Yo también ayudare...-suspiro pesadamente.

* * *

Se que me atrase u.u bueno... pero aqui esta!  
Estare publicando el proximo domingo  
Hasta la otra :3


	4. Héroe impaciente

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho *-*

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

-errores ortográficos TT^TT

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Héroe impaciente.**

Anteriormente nuestro héroe junto con su "caballero" Ros habían hecho un especie de pacto prometiendo ayudar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; lo que no se esperaban los tres jóvenes es que eran espiados desde lejos por dos personas, un joven de cabellera rubia y una cicatriz en la nariz y la otra persona era un alumno de muy baja estatura, pero a decir verdad este ya era un anciano el cual había repetido el año por muchas veces que hasta bigote le salió.

-¿entonces esa es la presidenta?-el rubio habló- bien, vamos por ella Rudolph-el rubio lo miro.

-un momento-el bajito lo miro sorprendido.

-lo sé. Ella no aparenta ser una mala persona. Pero eso no importa. Si la capturamos, y nos deshacemos de ella seré el nuevo presidente. Eso es lo que importa-dijo con un semblante malvado.

-no te lo voy a permitir-el bajito se puso en guardia.

-¿piensas desobedecerme? ¿A mí?-lo reto

-No importa quién seas, no echare para atrás. ¡No te lo perdonare! ¡No permitiré que nadie maltrate niñas!-sin más corrió contra el rubio dispuesto a atacarlo.

El de la cicatriz sorprendido por tal osadía en contra suya le respondió un puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente o eso pensaba.

-¡se desmayo! ¡Genial!-dijo emocionado-le diré a todos que él quiso atacarme primero, por lo que lo golpee- bien

-Como que escucho una voz-el rostro de Ros se asomo de la esquina de un pasillo mirando al rubio.

-¡que fastidio! ¡Los desapareceré a todos!-se abalanzo contra Ros intentando golpearlo, pero este lo esquivo retrocediendo, sacándolo de su escondite.

-¡Ros!-Alba grito.

En ese mismo instante el de la cicatriz ataco con un puñetazo, pero lo que no se espero que fue Rudolph apareciera y detuviera su ataque o eso parecía.

-no me desmayaria por un golpe asi. ¡no me subestimes!-grito.

Pero para sorpresa de todos Rudolph era tan bajito que no fue él quien detuvo el golpe sino que este impacto contra la cabeza de Ros.

-¡No lo alcanzo!-Alba grito sorprendió; pero se congelo al ver como el cuerpo de Ros caía de espalda contra el suelo-¡ROS!-corrió hacia donde el mencionado, y arrodillándose junto a él, medio le hizo sentar y apoyo la cabeza del pelinegro contra su pecho y lo envolvió con sus brazos-¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Te hicimos algo?-Alba lo miro enojado mientras se aferraba a Ros.

-solo quiero deshacerme de ella para poder ser el nuevo presidente-dijo el rubio.

-no dejare que la lastimes-

- a un lado viejo-de una patada lo mando a volar y luego se acerco al castaño-primero me desharé de ustedes-dijo con una risa siniestra.

-no dejare que lastimes a Ros-Alba se levanto cargando a Ros al estilo nupcial mientras salía corriendo hacia donde estaba Ruki.

-¡ustedes no pueden huir de Foy Foy!-dijo el rubio.

-¿Foy Foy?-le miraron.

-¿eh?-el mencionado los miro

-Foy Foy-Alba repitió su nombre, mientras Ruki se reia.

-¡Dejen de repetir mi nombre!-el rubio ya estaba listo para atacarlos.

Cuando de repente en una embestida Rudolph le dio un cabezazo a Foy Foy tirándolo de espalda contra el suelo.

-No permitiré que lastimes niñas-el del bigote se puso a la defensiva.

Mientras tanto nuestro héroe estaba preocupado por su "caballero" ya que no daba señales de que fuese a despertarse de aquel sueño.

-Ros... despierta...-le miro, notando que su frente estaba roja debido al golpe que recibió de él de cicatriz; por lo que le levanto algunos mechones de pelo que caían sobre su frente y le beso la parte afectada. Agradeció el hecho que solo por esos segundos estuviese inconsciente ya que si no le hubiera visto y oído lo cual acelerado estaba su corazón.

Dormido pensaba que estaba, no sentía pensaba, no escuchara decía... pero una cosa no se percato... Ros estaba 100% consiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Estare publicando el proximo domingo  
Hasta la otra :3


	5. El héroe se anima

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, me alegraron mucho *-*

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

-_"holaaaaa"- dialógo en pensamiento_

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

-errores ortográficos TT^TT

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El héroe se anima.**

Los pensamientos del héroe fueron interrumpidos al ver como Rudolph en un certero golpe a Foy Foy.

-puedes estar tranquila, mientras me tengas a mí, no permitirte que te pongan un dedo encima... Tuki

-Maldición, viejo decrepito-Foy Foy se levanto sobándose la cabeza

-¡espera! ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear si vamos a la misma aula?-Alba habló mientras dejaba con cuidado a Ros en el suelo

-¿Qué ambos estamos en la misma aula? ¡No veo nada de ti que sea un estudiante!

-¡tienes razón! Trato de ser una buena persona pero siempre sale todo mal-se deprime.

-deja de hablar tonterías-el rubio lo miro raro.-no me importa quién seas, a mi me importar desaparecer a esa chica-dijo altanero.

-no tengo opción-se paro y se puso en guardia-¡vamos ustedes dos!-le habló a Ruki y a Rudolph

Pero no se espero que ambos estuvieran es un especie de día de campo.

-¡DEJEN ESO!-Alba les grito.

-Ruki, ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Los pasteles o las papitas?-Rudolph parecía emocionado, como todo un pedófilo andante.

-mmm ¡cualquier cosa!-dijo tan adorable que cualquiera que la viera le sacaría carié

-entonces, ¿también te gusta este viejo barbudo?-se emociono aun mas.

-¡déjala pedófilo! Y mejor ayúdame-dijo el castaño.

-¡oh! Cierto-ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque.-sucede que estoy mal por el golpe anterior, me pondré como señuelo y aprovecha para atacarlo-y sin decir nada más se lanzo hacia el rubio.

-¡espere, viejo!-Alba trato de detenerlo pero cierto pelinegro de ojos rojos le detuvo con una patada en la espalda-¡¿Qué haces?!-Alba le grito sorprendido.

-lo vi muy integrado a la conversación, ¿será que usted también es un pervertido amante de lolitas?-Ros le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¡te equivocas!-le miro algo asustado.

-Si eres tú, puedes hacerlo-de repente el Rostro del pelinegro se volvió con rasgos mas aniñados y adorables mientras que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas-le gustaría que le dijeran así ¿verdad?-su expresión cambio a una seria

-¡No! Claro que no-Alba le grito mientras que Ros le ignoraba. El castaño al estar un poco más atrás que su agresor pudo ver como Foy Foy se aburrió de tanta platica y corrió hacia el más alto-Ros ¡cuidado!-Alba sin pensarlo dos veces empujo al mencionado recibiendo un puñetazo en el estomago de una forma tan brutal que le hizo toser sangre enseguida.

_Su cuerpo callo tan lentamente ante mis ojos mientras me levantaba; su rostro mostrando todo el dolor que sentía en una expresión de angustia, de su boca salía un hilo de sangre. _

_"¡No puede ser verdad! por que... tonto héroe" De repente me moví instintivamente; corrí hacia él y le tome del cuello._

-como te atreves-Ros trataba de estrangularlo sin compasión alguna.

-Cal-mate...-decía el rubio mientras trataba de soltar el agarre del otro.

-maldito, ¡yo soy el único que puede lastimarlo!-sus ojos se oscurecieron mientras apretaba el agarre.

Alba que recién reaccionaba del golpe se levanto adolorido, miro el crimen que Ros estaba a punto de cometer por lo que tomando las fuerzas que le quedaban corrió a pesar del dolor punzante, abrazo por detrás al pelinegro.

-Detente, por favor, detente-le abrazo mas fuerte-suéltalo-su voz era cortada.

-¿eh? ¿Alba?-Ros soltó al rubio el cual estaba inconsciente.

-ya no sigas, por favor no vale la pena-le miro triste.

Sin decir nada se soltó del agarre del más bajo y dándose la vuelta le abrazo atrayendo el pequeño cuerpo de Alba al suyo.

-me preocupaste-comenzó a hablar-sabes cuán débil eres y el verte sufrir sin que yo te lo haya hecho me molesto –le miro a los ojos.

-como puedes hablar así...-en ese mismo instante en que sus miradas se conectaron se perdió en aquellos ojos color sangre que tanto le encantaban secretamente.

-por cierto señor héroe, usted utilizo mi frente para entrenar sus labios-dijo con una sonrisa.

-cállate...-bajo el rostro completamente sonrojado-¡se suponía que estabas desmayado!-dijo avergonzado.

-¿por qué no entrenas tus labios con los míos?-le tomo del mentón y levantando su rostro junto sus labios con los del menor.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-de repente el grito de Ruki se escucho, su modo Fangirl se activo emocionada.

* * *

******Sarah Caguel**: pues que te digo... no se lo viola aun xDD pero pronto... quizás 

**Shipper: Es que nuestro Ros es todo un travieso pervertido xD **

**.**

Estare publicando el proximo domingo

Hasta la otra :3


	6. El héroe corre

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

-_"holaaaaa"- dialógo en pensamiento_

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

-errores ortográficos TT^TT

* * *

**Capitulo 6: El héroe corre.**

Anteriormente nuestro Héroe se encontraba sorprendido entre los brazos de su caballero, la razón era muy obvia el mas alto lo había sorprendido con un beso en sus labios castos.

-¡¿PERO QUE?!-grito Alba con los colores en sus mejillas mientras se separaba.

-y yo soy el pervertido-dijo Rudolph mientras trataba de recoger a Foy Foy del suelo.

-claro, aquí, el señor héroe es el único que se excita tanto-Ros asintió haciendo que el castaño se enojara.

-¡cállate!-refunfuño.

-bueno, mientras arreglan sus problemas yo iré a dejarlo a la enfermería -Rudolf sin más se llevo arrestando al rubio ya que era muy grande y pesado para cargarlo.

-muchas gracias, adiós-Ruki le hacía señas de despedida.

Unos minutos después de que Rudolf y Foy Foy se fueran la campana sonó anunciando el fin de la jornada de clases

-tenemos que irnos-dijo Ros mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡¿estás loco?!-Alba lo miro-me descubrirán que escape si salgo por la puerta principal-dijo nervioso.

-pues ponte esto-de la nada Ros saco un disfraz que consistía en una camisa grande que le llegaba mas debajo de los glúteos manga larga blanca con rayas rojas horizontales, unos calcetines negros y largos que le llegaban sobre la rodilla.

-¡¿por qué quieres que me ponga eso?!-Alba lo miro incrédulo.

-porque dijiste que te iban a descubrir-dijo Ruki.

-póntelo-le tiro la ropa al castaño.

-grr-el aludido gruño y se metió en unos arbustos que estaban por ahí.

Ambos expectantes reían por lo ingenuo que podía ser el castaño al ponerse tal ropa, hasta que después de 5 minutos Ros se aburrió de esperar.

-¿ya va a salir?-pregunto impaciente.

-¡no! Esto es inaudito! Me pondré mi ropa de regreso-dijo disgustado.

-sal de ahí ahora-Ros se adentro en el arbusto sin mirarlo lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de un jalón haciendo que Alba saliera de aquella vegetación.  
La camisa le quedaba como si fuese un vestido corto, los calcetines negros junto con unas botas negras que le llegaban más debajo de las rodillas, destacando mucho sus largas y bien formadas piernas, para deleite de de algunos y envidia de otros la camisa solo cubría lo necesario mostrando en parte sus muslos de sus níveas piernas.

-¡¿por qué me diste esto?!-exigió nuestro héroe completamente sonrojado.

-por que Ruki me lo dio-el pelinegro señalo a la chica, la cual al verse en aprietos salió corriendo despavorida.

-¡HEY!-grito Alba molesto al ver a la enana huir.

-guarde silencio-se acerco al más bajo y le tapo la boca con una mano-no llame la atención-le susurro al oído.

-¡hmm!-lo miro mientras se ruborizaba-como quieres que me calle, si me has travestido-dijo mientras se quitaba la mano de sus labios.

-claro que no-le mostro una peluca de cabellos largos castaña y se la coloco-ahora sí, estas completo-sonrió.

-¡maldito!-frunció en seño.

-alguien como usted no debería de decir eso-le tomo de la mano y comenzó a andar llevando al castaño o más bien dicho la castaña casi arrastrado.

En seguida las miradas se centraron en aquella inusual pareja que salía de un punto ciego por parte del edificio, ocasionando en seguida rumores inminentes sobre lo que parecía que aquella pareja había hecho. Por el contrario Alba miraba el suelo mientras se dejaba guiar por el más alto.

-¿qué sucede?-le miro divertido por la situación-¿no querías salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta de tu presencia?-observo a varios estudiantes los cuales le habían puesto el ojo a la supuesta muchacha por lo que paso un brazo alrededor de su cuello indicándoles a todos lo que era su propiedad.

-te estás aprovechando, pervertido-le reclamo ante la cercanía.

-claro que no-negó rápido-solo cumplo con mi deber-contesto mientras por fin salían de la institución.

-¿tu deber?-le miro confundido.

-claro-se acerco a su oído-proteger lo que es mío-le susurro haciendo que el más bajito se sonrojara, sacando una sonrisa socarrona por parte del pelinegro-por cierto... te ves... linda-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿qué?-si antes nuestro héroe estaba sonrojado ahora parecía un tomate maduro-¡pervertido!-se soltó de su agarre y corrió unos metros adelante mientras miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás-¡pervertido!-le grito nuevamente.

-¿enserio? ¿Yo soy el pervertido? Ya veremos eso...-una sonrisa macabra surco sus labios por unos instantes para luego echarse a perseguir a nuestro héroe.

Corrían por las aceras esquivando a las personas, botes de basura e incluso automóviles hasta que en medio de un parque de juegos desolado, algo hizo que Alba se detuviera y levantara la vista para ver caer lentamente aquella lluvia blanca.

-¿acaso desistió de la persecución?-dijo Ross mientras se colocaba a su lado y lo miraba.

-mira Ross, ¡es nieve!-dijo emocionado mientras trataba de atrapar cuantos copos de nieve cayeran en sus manos.

El mencionado solo lo miro, aquellas ropas le habían verse como una completa femenina, aquella sonrisa sincera, la felicidad que su rostro embarcaba; ver todo aquello era único para el más alto.

_–"Solo lo hice como una broma junto con Ruki, nunca pensé que se colocaría esas prendas... es un tonto, descuidado, y llorón... estoy cayendo en un profundo acantilado, el cual espero ser atrapado por sus brazos...amable, cuidadoso y de gran corazón"-_

_Sin pensarlo me acerque hacia él y lo abrace fuerte para que no se escapara de mis brazos nunca – "No tuve familia así que no conozco el amor... y tú eres lo único que tengo, me puedes a enseñar comenzando desde cero"-_

-¿Ross?-Alba le miro extrañado ante aquella reacción.

-shhh silencio-le dijo mientras se mantenía aferrado enterrando su rostro en el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro del castaño.

-Si tienes ganas de llorar... llora, que no te de vergüenza-paso sus manos hasta la espalda del otro para darle pequeños masajes.

-estas arruinando el momento-sonrió pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-hump...-no dijo nada y solo miro el cielo el cual los copos de nieve comenzaba a aumentar.

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora... tenía un examen muy importante para mí ~examen de ingreso de universidad... el cual pase! :3 ~ y es por eso mi ausencia

Por la larga espera, he ahí mi recompensa! Un capitulo largo :3

Hasta la otra :3


	7. Héroe en Shock

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

-_"holaaaaa"- dialógo en pensamiento_

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

-errores ortográficos TT^TT

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Héroe en shock.**

En el capitulo anterior nuestro héroe según creía él, estaba consolando a su autodenominado caballero, pero lo que él no sabía es que estaba haciendo que el más alto se encariñara por el mucho mas; aquellos sentimientos afectivos crecieran en su corazón.

-Ros ¿Qué tienes?-el castaño le hablo preocupado.

-no sé cuánto tiempo más podre controlarme-levanto la cabeza y tomo el rostro del contrario con ambas manos.

-¿controlarte?-repitió sorprendido por el contacto.

-olvídelo, usted no lo entenderá-lo miro con burla.

-deja de burlarte de mí-dijo apenado el castaño.

Después de la pequeña discusión Alba propuso ir a su casa y en efecto el de cabellera azabache no se negó y ambos fueron de inmediato, cuando llegaron el castaño inmediatamente se ocupo en atender al mayor preparándole café para luego dejarlo solo por un momento excusándose de que tenía que ir a cambiarse el vestuario.

La madre de nuestro héroe no daba señal de aparecer ya que esta llegaba a las cinco de la tarde y para eso faltaban unos cuantos minutos. Alba tardo alrededor de 10 minutos, traía puesto un suéter rojo, tanto el short como los calcetines se los dejo ya que andaba sin zapatos por el lugar.

-cierra los ojos-dijo Alba sin presentarse frente a Ros, ya que este estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor mirando algunos cuadros.

-espero que no intente nada pervertido-cerro los ojos.

-que no soy un pervertido ¡Maldición!-se quejo el otro a lo que él no vidente embozo una sonrisa. Alba camino frente a él y tomando una de sus manos la extendió con la palma hacia arriba para luego colocarle una cajita perfectamente decorada.

-¿Qué es?-abrió los ojos notando el regalo-tu...-levanto la vista para ver al castaño.

-no te pude dar nada en navidad... pero aproveche que hoy es fin de año...-dijo avergonzado-espero que te guste.

Ros miro nuevamente la caja y con mucho cuidado fue quitando el listón y el papel, luego la abrió descubriendo en su interior una mascada color vino. Si mal la había visto hace varios meses atrás en un aparador de una tienda del centro comercial y le fascino, no pudo comprarla debido al poco dinero con el que contaba.

Dejo la cajita abierta sobre la mesa y se levanto de su silla alertando al castaño por el repentino movimiento del otro.

-¿Por qué?-lo miro a los ojos.

-¿eh?-lo miro.

-¿Por qué gastaste tanto en mi para comprarme eso?-lo tomo de los brazos.

-eh... bueno... yo...-bajo la cabeza para evitar contacto visual.

_No sabía qué hacer, nuevas emociones se presentaron al instante en mí; vivir solo me había hecho crear una barrera para impedir que todos los sentimientos que tengo salieran a flote, pero viene él y derrumba todo lo que cree por años en cuestión de días..._

-Alba...-se aferro a él en un abrazo.

-...-el castaño paso su manos sobre la espalda del otro buscando apoyo cuando sintió algo húmedo en su hombro-¡¿estás llorando?!-se alarmo.

-...-Ros no dijo nada y solo se aferro más a él-gracias-susurro.

Nuestro héroe se quedo sorprendido, ¿era en verdad Ros a quien tenía en frente? ¿Sus ojos no le engañaban? Respiro profundamente tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos ya que se había puesto muy nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?-susurro.

El mencionado levanto la cabeza como su hubiese mencionado su nombre y sonriendo le despeino un poco para luego unir sus labios con los del menor. Paso los brazos alrededor de la cintura del castaño haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegaran provocándole un gemido al más bajo lo cual el otro aprovecho para introducir su lengua dentro de la cavidad del menor.

Sin que ambos se dieran cuenta el castaño con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor yacía tendido sobre la mesa del comedor, mientras el de cabellos oscuros se posicionaba casi sobre él.

Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un joven de cabellera negra.

-Oye Alba... tu madre me pidió que...-Janua Ein hizo su aparición quedando estático por lo que vio.

Como si de una alarma se tratase ambos voltearon a ver al recién llegado completamente Shokeados por lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo, eh aquí el capitulo! Y vuelvo a retomar que todos los domingos estaré publicando; se que lo publique algo muy tarde ._. Porque el volcán de mi ciudad donde vivo erupción O.O pero solo a lanzado ceniza, espero que solo sea eso... y nada mas... bueno! Me despido...

Hasta la otra :3


	8. El héroe se cansa

Los personajes no me pertenecen a Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

-_"holaaaaa"- dialógo en pensamiento_

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

-errores ortográficos TT^TT

* * *

**Capitulo 8: El héroe se cansa.**

Anteriormente nuestro héroe y su caballero estaban a punto de comenzar a entrar en acción, cuando el vecino de nuestro protagonista decidió hacer su entrada.

-Oye Alba... tu madre me pidió que...-Janua Ein hizo su aparición quedando estático por lo que vio.

Enseguida el mencionado empujo al Ros tirándolo al suelo.

-¡no es lo que piensas!-dijo nervioso.

Si bien Janua había sido su vecino desde ya varios años, al principio no le hablaba mucho porque era un completo destructor tenia el complejo de "todo lo que toca perece" al igual que era un loco amante de los ninjas, tanto que se obsesiono con una serie animada japonesa llamada "Naruto" al punto de tener y crear varios cosplay de ellos, e incluso como su favorito era cierto ninja sensei de cabellos claros y enmascarado, salía vestido como tal, pero cuando este tenía la edad de doce años.

-ohhh ¿entonces estaban jugando?-pregunto inocente, para luego caminar a hacia la mesa y dejar unas bolsas sobre esta-en fin, tu madre me pidió que le ayudara con unas compras-miro al de ojos carmín-¿el es tu amigo?-pregunto.

-¿eh?-se tenso ya que ahora tenía a Ros a su lado.

-no, soy su caballero-dijo serio y de brazos cruzados.

-¿caballero?... ¡ohhh! Eres como los ninja anbu que están al servicio del hokage-dijo emocionado.

-¿anbu? ¿hokage?-Ros hablo miro al castaño.

-ahh-suspiro-Janua, el es Ros; Ros, el es Janua amante de los ninjas y Naruto-dijo Alba resignado.

-Hola-Janua saludo al más alto para luego ver al castaño-ya me tengo que ir... luego me enseñas como se juega eso, Alba-dijo emocionado.

El mencionado se sorprendió para que luego sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, Ros que estaba al pendiente de todo se acerco al castaño y pasando un brazo alrededor de la cintura del contrario lo atrajo hacia sí.

-este juego... solo se puede una única pareja... tendrás que buscarte a otro con quien jugar por que el señor héroe es mío-dijo serio.

-¡¿QUE?!-Alba miro a Ros furioso y sonrojado, ya que no dejaría que el pobre de Janua le pasara algo malo por culpa de su amigo-Janua... será mejor que regreses-se soltó del agarre del de cabellera azabache-te acompañare hasta la salida-corrió hasta llegar a su lado y luego tomándole de la mano comenzó a caminar dejando solo a un impactado Ros.

Nuestro héroe encamino a su algo cuerdo vecino hacia hasta la salida de la cerca que dividía el jardín delantero con la acera, se despidió cordialmente y luego regreso a su hogar, camino hacia la cocina encontrándola por completo bacía.

-¿Ros?-busco al mencionado con la vista, pero no lo encontró ni tampoco estaba la cajita que le había regalado; camino hacia la puerta trasera que conducía al jardín de atrás, la abrió pero no encontró fallo en su búsqueda, suspiro cansado y entro nuevamente a la cocina encontrándose con su madre.

-bienvenida a casa Madre-saludo.

-hola, Alba...-miro las bolsas sobre la mesa-¿estás buscando a alguien querido?-miro a su hijo.

-no madre, a nadie-y dicho esto se dispuso a ayudar a su madre con la cena.

Como a pesar de que el día siguiente era año nuevo, había clases, pero nuestro héroe amaneció con un fuerte dolor de garganta y algo de fiebre por lo que se quedo en casa, ya que si salía empeoraría debido a que toda la ciudad estaba cubierta por nieve.

Eran las nueve de la mañana y Ros se encontraba sentado en su pupitre mientras picaba su cuaderno con un lapicero, incomodo por tener que esperar tanto.

_-¿Por qué no vino hoy? ¿Se habrá enfermado? Ese tonto-mire aburrido lo que la maestra de biología escribía. Traía puesta la mascada, ya que a pesar de que se atrevió a tratarme así, planeo usarla todo el tiempo._

Las horas pasaron, cuando el toque de campana anuncio el final de las clases, Ros tomo sus cosas, las metió en su maletín y salió rápido del salón bajo la vista de todos; camino rápido por las calles blancas de la ciudad hasta llevar a la casa del castaño. Cuando llego toco la puerta pero nadie le abrió.

-¡oye! ¿Quieres entrar?-una voz conocida le llamo provocando que volteara a ver hacia donde provenía la voz.

-sí-le contesto Janua que le miraba desde el jardín de su casa, al parecer también estaba llegado de la escuela

-hay una llave debajo de la alfombra-comento para luego entrar a su casa.

Ros hizo caso y en efecto había una llave en el lugar donde había dicho, la tomo y abriendo la puerta la volvió a colocar en su lugar y entrando la cerro tras de sí; subió las escaleras y de uno en uno busco el cuarto donde el castaño se encontraba, cuando lo encontró entro con cuidado ya que el castaño estaba dormido.

Este estaba en la cama hecho un ovillo o bolita por así decirlo, estaba tiritando, sus mejillas estaban tenuemente sonrojadas debido a la fiebre y tenía la boca entre abierta para respirar mejor. Ros sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a él, se quito sus zapatos y subiéndose en la cama y deshizo la bolita Alba colocándolo de una forma recta y adecuada para dormir y luego se acostó a su lado para abrazarlo de forma protectora apegándolo a su pecho para luego quedarse dormido.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!

hasta el proximo domingo! :3


	9. El héroe se desconcierta

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Robinson Haruhara

Aclaraciones:

-Holaaaaa-diálogo.

-_holaaaaaa-_pensamientos

-_"holaaaaa"- dialógo en pensamiento_

Advertencias:

-YAOI *-*

* * *

**Capitulo 9: El héroe se desconcierta.**

Se sentía sumamente cómodo y relajado, no tenía la más mínima intención de salir de su cama; se removió un poco rosando con algo suave y cálido.

-¿mmm?-abrió los ojos lentamente, cuando su vista se aclaro se sorprendió por encontrarse la cara de Ros a solo unos centímetros.

Bajo la vista notando que estaba atrapado entre los brazos del pelinegro, e incluso este estaba cubierto por sus sabanas; vio una nota en la mesa de noche, estiro su mano para alcanzarla y la leyó.

_Querido Alba, cuando llegue a casa, no te encontré por lo que me preocupe; pero al encontrarte acostado con tu amigo, me sentí aliviada, tal parece es un buen chico, te veías tan adorable ¡incluso sonreías mientras dormitabas! _

_PD: les tome una foto..._

_En fin, arrope a tu amigo por que se podría resfriar y lo deje pasar la noche aquí, espero que su madre no esté preocupada ¡esfuérzate, Alba!_

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del castaño, dejo la nota, pero una voz le saco de sus pensamientos.

-a juzgar por lo que leíste, debió ser muy sorpresivo para ti-Ros sonrió-quiero ver la fotografía-suspiro ansioso.

-¡¿Qué?!-el castaño se sorprendió-¿qué haces aquí?-lo miro serio.

-mmm nada, pase a saludar, pero estabas dormido, así que me dormí-contesto como si nada.

-ah, ¿y eso te da derecho a acosarme?-se cruzo de brazos.

-¿yo, acosándote? Ni que fuera pedófilo-se rio.

-¿pedófilo?-pestaño desconcertado-¡oye!-se quejo-no soy un niño-hizo un puchero.

-lento-sonrió para luego acercarse a sus labios.

-eso se hace en la noche, cuando nadie los ve-una voz masculina se escucho provenir del balcón.

-¿eh?-ambos voltearon a ver pero solo se encontraron un gato de un extraño pelaje verde limón pastel.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca han escuchado un gato hablar?-el minino hablo con una voz grave.

-¿¡escuchaste eso?!-Alba miro a Ros completamente sorprendido.

-claro que lo escuche, no estoy sordo-se levanto frustrado ya que lo habían interrumpido y se acerco al gato.

-Mi nombre es Michelangelo Lortelia-se puso en dos patitas.

-¡¿pero qué?!-Alba miro al gato sorprendido.

-mmm este gato de seguro esta endemoniado... es desagradable-Ros miro al gato.

-¡¿Que dijiste?! Insúltame de nuevo, ¡amo!-su expresión seria paso a una aterradoramente excitada.

-¡es un pervertido!-Alba se levanto de la cama colocándose detrás de Ros mientras se aferraba de su brazo y se asomaba un poco para ver al gato.

-¡Mii-chan, a comer!-se escucho la voz de Janua.

-bueno, fue un gusto, ya me voy-salto de la ventana hacia la rama de un árbol y luego bajo de este para correr hacia su amo.

-Eso fue raro-Alba miro al pelinegro.

-no deberías estar levantado-miro al castaño y tomándolo en brazos lo levanto para luego colocarlo sobre la cama-de seguro estarás algo débil-se posiciono sobre el más bajito.

-¡oye!-un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, al igual que se mas ponía nervioso por cada minuto que pasaba cerca de él.

-ese gato me interrumpió-se quejo para luego unir su labios con los del castaño sin darle ninguna oportunidad para que el otro se quejara.

Metió sus manos por debajo del pijama del otro acariciando todo su pecho, ocasionando que nuestro héroe abriera la boca para gemir, lo que provoco que su caballero introdujera su lengua dentro de la cavidad ajena.

El pequeño se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del mayor por las caricias que este le propinaba a su pecho; su lengua emprendía una lucha contra la del azabache ocasionando que su cuerpo comenzase a calentarse.

-¡hmm!-jadeo cuando Ros separo su labios con los del menor para recuperar el oxigeno.

Su pecho subía y bajaba de una manera desenfrenada por llegar sus pulmones de todo el aire posible, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados demostrando como el placer comenzaba a inundarse en el, fue una vista que hizo que algo en la parte baja de Ros punzara.

Sus manos tocaban toda la piel del castaño, hasta que se entraron con los pezones erectos de este, sonriendo con lujuria Ros comenzó a apretar y jugar con estos utilizando la yema de sus dedos; el menor pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno se aferraba a sus cabellos despeinándolo mientras daba gemidos ahogados, Ros comenzó a lamer su cuello llegando hasta el espacio que hay entre este y su hombro, mordiendo con delicadeza ese lugar tan sensible para el otro que emitió un sonoro gemido que se pudo escuchar por toda la casa.

-uhh-alguien se excito-Ros se burlo.

-¡ca-callate!-Alba ahora parecía un tomate maduro de lo sonrojado que estaba.

-¿jugando contigo?-Ros levanto una ceja.

-tú siempre me molestas y me golpeas, ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? De seguro te estar burlando de mi-sonaba triste e incluso estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no derramar lagrima alguna, pero eso no impedía que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

-¿eso crees?-saco sus manos de debajo de la camisa del pijama y se levanto para luego cruzar los brazos y ponerse serio.

-¡¿Qué mas podría ser?!-Alba se levanto de la cama, colocándose frente al más alto y encararlo.

-si así piensas, que así sea-Ros le dio la espalda, abrió la puerta y salió tras un azote de esta.

_-¿Que es esta opresión en mi pecho?-caí de rodillas al suelo._

_Me senté apoyando mi espalda contra la cama, abrase mis rodillas y colocando mí cabeza sobre ellas deje caer mis lágrimas._

_-¿Por qué todo tuvo que salir así?-lleve mi mano hacia la zona donde Ros me había mordido, ardía, dolía, pero quería que me hiciera más -¿seré masoquista?- Todos los recuerdos que viví junto a Ros invadieron mi mente, el golpeándome, travistiéndome, burlándose de mí, jactándose de sabe más que yo... pero luego de él ayudándome, explicándome, sonriéndome y abrazándome._

_-¿Qué debo hacer? Me siento tan confundido-_Lloro en la soledad de su habitación.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews!

**Koda**-san gracias por le manga! Desde hace unos meses lo había estado buscando para leerlo, aunque tengo una duda... ese tal "Dragón" ¿No es el hijo de Ros y Alba? *-* ajsadhafjasfsa suposiciones mías.

Bueno, como me has pasado el manga... tal parece la historia no acabara como lo había planeado, lo que significa que habrán mas capítulos... YEAAAAH! :3

Muchas gracias

Hasta el proximo domingo! :3


End file.
